1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying techniques, and in particular to an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) backlight driving circuit and a display device incorporating the LED backlight driving device.
2. The Related Arts
Recently, displaying techniques undergo fast development and become a hot spot of research. An LED backlight control circuit of display devices in the prior art comprises: a power module, a plurality of LED light strings, a switching control module, and switches, in which the power module supplies power to the plurality of LED light strings and the switches are respectively connected to the LED light strings. The switching control module controls a gate voltage of each switch in order to control the electrical current of each LED light string so as to make the currents of the LED light strings identical thereby providing the LED light strings with identical brightness.
However, in the prior art, a high voltage is applied to the switches when the switches are operating in an operation zone of high impedance, and this leads to increased losses of the switches, causing a waste of energy and generating excessive heat that results in an issue of high temperature in a product and thus affecting stability of the product.
Thus, it is desired to have an improved LED backlight driving circuit and a display device so as to overcome the above problems.